


Limitless

by TSA (vyoria)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AMV, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, My First Fanvid, Video, but really, if I wanted to be a highbrow connoseur I'd say "character study", this is just me screaming about DMC in video format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyoria/pseuds/TSA
Summary: If a Fanvid were a drabble this would be it.A 45 second video exulting Vergil because he is, begrudingly, one of my faves and also because Keith Lee's "Bask in His Glory" freaking bops.





	Limitless

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I am terrible at YouTube and I have no interest on having what the kids call a "consistent posting schedule" so the algorithm will pick me worthy of having subscribers (plus the site is broken these days anyway, I miss 2010 youtube... simpler times). 
> 
> So I will be posting my visual fandom works on AO3 also because we all are, after all, HUGO Award winners.
> 
> (Likes and comments always welcome, if not comfortable with YouTube comments section, feel free to leave a keysmash and a kudos on AO3)

[Vergil DMC 5 (2019) Fanvid](https://youtu.be/-z_wypgbJnQ)


End file.
